


The Meaning of Family

by JJKMagic



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breeding, Cecaelia Biology, Cecaelia!V, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mer Biology, Mer!AU, Mer!Nero, Nightmares, Octo!V, Oviposition, Smut, Tentacles, Weird Biology, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: Cecaelia were considered mythical beings, and most Mers spent their whole life without ever seeing one. Which was probably a good thing since they were also considered deceitful masters of seduction who killed their mates once they became the unfortunate hosts of the Cecaelia's eggs.At least those were the horror stories Mers told their children, but how much of them was true?And what was Nero supposed to do when he suddenly met one himself?If only someone had told him just how beautiful they were...Now with FANART <3Written for SpardaWeek Day 5.





	The Meaning of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for SpardaWeek Day 5. Prompts: "Biting", "Crying", "Make It Double", "AU" and "Tentacles" ;)
> 
> FULLY EDITED! This is as pretty as it's gonna get now^^  
> Also this now has FANART! <3 Check the end notes for a link <3  
> And even more news! This is now a multi-chapter! So feel free to subscribe^^
> 
> (Note: When you're not into Oviposition and just here for the fluffy/smutty Mer!Au you can probably just skip the last part without missing anything _too_ important.)

When Kyrie had convinced him to join her “family” Nero hadn’t been aware of how utterly boring the area he would be forced to settle down in was. He could swim for miles and would still find absolutely nothing of interest!

At least, that’s what he would have said… until yesterday, when his frequent explorations finally revealed something: a rift, a gorge really, so deep that Nero couldn’t even hope to see how far down it went. He just had to explore it! He was positively giddy with excitement.

Boredom didn’t suit Nero, and if there was one thing Kyrie’s “family” was it was boring. Although he should probably start calling them his “family”, too, at some point, but even after all those years he just didn’t feel any connection to them whatsoever. Apart from his childhood friend there was just nothing that made him want to stick around.

Regardless of that his exploration had had to wait until the next day. It had already been late when he had made his discovery, and even Nero wasn’t reckless enough to explore unknown, potentially dangerous territory when the worst of the nocturnal predators were also out and about. So he had waited, and at the first signs of sunrise swum back out to the gorge.

It was still as intimidating as it had been yesterday, so dark that from up here it just looked like a pitch black hole. It only served to heighten Nero’s excitement, however.

No sane Mer would feel any temptation to explore beyond this point. Thankfully Nero wasn’t what he, and especially not what other Mers—least of all his “family”— would call _sane_. And so he swam past the gorge’s cliff and down into the darkness.

It was okay, at first, and for a while he could see just fine. Nero was a predator himself, after all. His eyes were well-adjusted to the dark waters he called his home.

This, though, this went _beyond_ that, he realized when it became harder to see more than just the rough outlines of his surroundings. The gorge was effectively eliminating any chance of light finding its way down here.

That wasn’t going to stop Nero, though, as he finally reached what seemed to be the bottom of the gorge.  He could see… little, mostly just a few rocky outcrops here and there, but surely there had to be more than _that_ down here.

Nero swam further along the bottom of the gorge, examining a few of the more interesting rock structures along the way, but for a while he found nothing else of interest, including other lifeforms. He had yet to see but a single fish down here which was a little unsettling, but that was not enough to discourage Nero.

After a while Nero reached a spot where the gorge grew wider, making it just the tiniest bit easier to see. More importantly, though, he found splinters of what looked like wood which could really only mean one thing.

Excited all over again, Nero only swam faster until splinters turned into bigger pieces, then into whole _wood planks_ and soon after he found himself in front of what he had hoped to find: a shipwreck, all the way down here. Though there was little left of it. In fact, it seemed to be little more than the bow the ship.

Still, Nero was fascinated. He had, what his “family” called, an _unhealthy_ obsession with ships and everything human-related. A shipwreck was the biggest treasure he could have hoped to—

"What a rare sight.”

Nero startled at the sound of a voice, all thoughts of his treasure forgotten as he looked around frantically until he caught sight of the source.

A little further up on the wall of the gorge seemed to be the entrance to a cave of some sort. Someone had emerged from said cave while Nero had been distracted.

Nero couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing, though, not this far down at the bottom of a gorge, and yet…

The person that had emerged seemed to be a _Mer_ , a beautiful one at that, with scales so dark they were indistinguishable from the surrounding darkness.

Jet black hair framed a pale face and the equally pale upper body was covered in markings the likes of which Nero had never seen before. Nero was intrigued immediately, not to say _enchanted_.

“Here I thought maybe some big fish had lost its way down here, but I’m not complaining,” the stranger said, and _oh_ , now that Nero knew who the voice belonged to he couldn’t escape its deep, sultry sound.

“Who are you?” Nero asked, trying to sound nonchalant instead of overly eager like he was, “What are you doing down here?”

The only response he got was a soft, amused huff as the man moved from his spot at the cave entrance.

“I should ask the same, seeing as it is _my_ home you are intruding upon.”

The moment he fully emerged, though, and Nero expected to catch a glimpse of a tail, the illusion collapsed.

Instead of a powerful, scaled appendage he saw many: _tentacles_ , pitch black and way more than a mere octopus should have.

 _Cecaelia_.

The word flashed through Nero’s mind. Though he had never seen one before—many Mers lived their lives without ever seeing one—he was on his guard immediately. As rare as they were, basically considered mythical beings, everyone and their kids _—especially_ the kids—knew of them, had heard the tales, the _warnings_. Don’t trust a Cecaelia, _ever_.

The Cecaelia in front of him seemed to pick up on Nero’s sudden change in attitude, but he looked more amused than anything. And _dammit_ , he only became more beautiful the closer he got: his slow glide causing his hair to billow around his head, his full, pink lips turned up in amusement, and those sea green eyes sparkling.

“Don’t worry, I am of no threat to you as I am now.”

Nero needed a while to process that statement. Watching him Nero quickly noticed the slow, almost careful, movements as the Cecaelia descended to the ocean floor in front of him. Nero couldn’t make sense of it, though, not before an almost accidental glance at the Cecaelia’s suspiciously distended abdomen answered his question for him.

Oh, _great_.

“ _All the more_ dangerous, you mean. Everyone knows that Cecaelia need someone to host their eggs, and that they _kill_ the unfortunate host after the act.”

Instead of looking surprised or even insulted the Cecaelia chuckled.

“I see these rumors have gone above and beyond any logic at this point. Seeing as our eggs require up to four weeks to mature in our _‘host’_ , as you call it, you definitely wouldn’t die before _that_ ,” the Cecaelia told him with a smirk. “However, you needn’t worry about about any of that with me. I can not speak for the rest of my kind, but for me there’s never been a thing in my life that I have wanted more than _family_.”

The Cecaelia’s eyes were intense and greener than Nero had ever seen. Being their sole focus of attention was somehow both awe-inspiring and unsettling.

“Maybe it is fate that we should meet today. Won’t _you_ carry my eggs for me?” the Cecaelia asked, eyes wide and hopeful, as if Nero would actually fall for such an obvious lie.

There was no denying his beauty, though, especially this close up, and so it took Nero some determination to escape the other’s spell and put some distance between them.

"I’m not falling for that. If you’ve _‘always’_ wanted one, how come you still don’t have any?”

The answer was obvious. How could someone _have_ a family if they killed their mates? It was a ridiculous notion that a Cecaelia would even _want_ one.

But instead of a clever remark or even an attempt at seduction the Cecaelia’s expression fell, looking at the darkness surrounding his apparent home.

“This is my birth place,” he replied softly, a faraway look in his eyes, “I have never been able to leave it.”

Nero looked at the Cecaelia in confusion. What was that even supposed to mean? Before Nero had a chance to come to a conclusion himself, though, the Cecaelia continued talking.

“When I was born, and my siblings left, I was too weak to follow them. These walls…” he said, looking up at the surrounding gorge. “They are deceptively tall. I have never been able to pass them. I tried to gain the strength required to do so, but prey rarely finds its way down here…”

That much Nero could confirm. His exploration earlier had revealed not a single other lifeform except for the Cecaelia himself.

“Even if better hunting grounds were available to me, I couldn’t safely enter them without risking being preyed on myself,” the Cecaelia continued softly, dejectedly. “At one point I had to accept that my only choice was to _survive_ , feeding of off the occasional prey that does lose its way and ends up here. But that is not a _life_ , it is survival for the sake of survival alone.“

Nero remained quiet through it all, had been since the Cecaelia had started talking. It was weird but… the Cecaelia didn’t _seem_ to be lying, not with that far-away look in his eyes and his shoulders weighed down as if they carried the weight of the story Nero had just heard.

At some point during his tale the Cecaelia’s arms had folded over his chest as if trying to comfort himself. It seemed to have been subconscious, too, a habit that spoke of loneliness and no one around to offer comfort. Nero would know, having been alone most of his life himself.

And yet, Nero wasn’t sure if he could trust that. Cecaelia were known to be masters of deceit and seduction. The survival of their very kind depended on it: tricking and killing others the moment they had outlived their usefulness. There was a reason they were feared by other species all across the ocean, after all.

"And each year…” that deep, forlorn voice continued, its tale apparently not yet over.

Nero looked at him, noticed the thin line the other’s lips had formed, how _tense_ his expression seemed, as if he was fighting something, though Nero had no idea what.

“Each year—” the Cecaelia tried again and this time Nero watched him as his voice wavered before breaking completely. Just what was it that he was trying to say?

For a moment Nero caught the devastation in the other’s eyes before the Cecaelia lowered his head to avoid his gaze. His arms dropped from where they had been embracing himself to turn into fists at his side.

“Each year I’m forced to see my children _die_ all because of my _weakness!”_ he spat, his whole form suddenly trembling with anger and desperation, and Nero was speechless.

It was impossible to fake such a reaction. It had to be, and even if it wasn’t, Nero was helpless against his heart reaching out for the tormented soul in front of him. He never had been able to ignore people in need.

Nero didn’t know if he was supposed to say anything, but at this point he couldn’t just say _nothing_. Unfortunately words were the one thing he always failed at despite his best intentions.

“But…” he started softly, not sure if his words would serve to calm as intended, or only infuriate the Cecaelia more, “…if they’re not fertile, they’re not—”

“But they _could_ be!” the Cecaelia hissed before Nero could so much as finish his sentence. There was fury in those dark eyes as they pinned him in place, but also a bone-deep desperation. “Yet they never even had a _chance_ at life, all because of me! If only I was _stronger!”_

Nero felt incredibly insensitive at this moment. He probably was, he had never so much as thought about wanting a family before.

It all made sense, though. In all his time down here, Nero hadn’t seen so much as a single fish. Sating one’s hunger, yet alone finding enough food to regain one’s strength seemed almost impossible. Finding a mate? Raising _offspring_ _?_ There was just no way, not down here.

The Cecaelia’s fists clenched and unclenched aimlessly before giving up and wrapping around his own chest again, although the action was clearly incapable of providing the solace the Cecaelia so sorely yearned for.

Nero couldn’t watch it any longer.

“I’ll just—” he said, not sure how to explain what he had in mind, already halfway back to swimming the way he had come. “I’ll be back,” he said simply.

Nero made the mistake of turning around once more before he left and saw the Cecaelia’s expression shut down completely. Those soft lips parted as if they wanted to say something before they closed again with a solemn finality. In that moment Nero knew that, despite his words, the other was certain he would never see Nero again.

It would be up to Nero to prove him wrong.

 

\- - -

 

It took several long hours and the net Nero had once stolen from a fishing boat after getting caught in it himself—not so fun times—before he was ready to return to the gorge once more.

 

This time he swam down with no hesitation, his limited vision bothering him way less than before. When he reached the bottom, though, right where the wreck still lay untouched, no one appeared to greet him.

In his hurry to return Nero was sure that he had caused enough ruckus for the Cecaelia to become aware of his presence. Yet the cave opening the Cecaelia had emerged from last time remained empty, even as Nero waited for several minutes. He was a little anxious about entering the cave himself, but in the end his curiosity won and Nero went to inspect it.

It was even darker within, the long tunnels blocking any remaining trace of light that might have found its way down here. It was uninviting, downright uncomfortable, but after passing another curving path deeper into the cave there he was: lying in a pile of his own limbs the Cecaelia’s head rested atop the many appendages twitching softly in his sleep.

The beauty of the Cecaelia’s resting face was not enough to distract from just how intimidating his body was, though. Everything in Nero screamed not to approach, not to get close enough for those tentacles to grab and immobilize him. There would be no escape once they did.

Nero was shivering but he blamed it on the cold this deep underwater.

“Hey,” he called.

With his body frozen in “irrational” fear it was the only way to get the other’s attention without approaching himself, but the Cecaelia didn’t react.

“Hey, I’m talking to you.”

The Cecaelia didn’t so much as _stir_ , which was a little unnerving.

If it was exhaustion that trapped him that deep in his sleep the Cecaelia was right: he wouldn’t stand a chance if a predator was to find him like that _._

Seeing as the Cecaelia currently didn’t pose any threat, Nero approached him slowly.

“Hey, wake up,” he said, cursing himself when he realized that he was subconsciously lowering his voice the closer he got.

Well, Nero didn’t want to _scare_ him, so screaming at him definitely wasn’t the best course of action either, but unfortunately the Cecaelia reacted neither to Nero’s words nor his increasing proximity.

When Nero was close enough to touch it became even more obvious: if Nero would feel like some _tasty_ Cecaelia meat right now, the other would long be dead.

In the end the Cecaelia was probably lucky that he had a cave this deep and far away from any other life. Although, if only he had access to a decent fish population he probably wouldn’t be so weak in the first place. It truly was a vicious cycle the Cecaelia found himself stuck in. Had it really been that way his whole life?

With no other option at hand Nero touched the Cecaelia’s shoulder, feeling the soft and surprisingly warm skin beneath his fingers, before shaking him softly.

“He—”

This time Nero didn’t get to so much as say a word before the Cecaelia’s eyes snapped open, his whole body waking with a start, and a myriad of legs all but trashing in a sudden flurry of activity. Nero managed to dodge the majority of them, keeping them from punching him in the face. Yet he did not manage to escape the pair that wound itself around his tail, pinning him in place. The other tentacles followed up quickly, encroaching upon their trapped prey.

Suddenly Nero found himself caught, held in place by at least a dozen tentacles, and with the Cecaelia staring down at him from above in almost comical, sleepy confusion.

Nero would have laughed if he wasn’t completely immobile right now.

“You? What are you _doing?”_ the Cecaelia asked incredulously.

Nero, unfortunately, found it increasingly hard to so much as _breathe_.

“I’d appreciate… being let go,” he forced out with the last of his breath.

He was released in one fluid motion, the Cecaelia’s gaze not straying from his face for even a second. Nero quickly righted himself, refraining from rubbing the spots where the tentacles had dug into his skin.

“I’m here to keep my promise,” Nero said once he had recovered.

Against his expectation the Cecaelia’s expression darkened, growing wary

“You didn’t promise anything.”

Nero scratched the back of his head sheepishly when he realized that _yeah_ , he hadn’t exactly worded it like that. Nero hadn’t said much of anything, really, too focused on what he was about to do.

“Yeah, well, it was _meant_ as a promise anyway.”

“Don’t tell me you changed your mind?”

The Cecaelia’s tentacles twitched excitedly at the prospect, but his face remained guarded, unwilling to hope just yet, which was probably a good thing. It wasn’t Nero’s intention to toy with the man’s expectations.

“Not exactly. But I brought you something,” Nero said, grabbing the net he had dropped when he had gotten attacked so suddenly.

The Cecaelia’s eyes were wide when he saw what was caught within, still hopelessly trying to escape.

“You brought me _fish?”_

“You want to get out of here, right?” Nero asked in lieu of an answer. “Leave, find somewhere else with a real chance of having a family and providing for it, too. You can’t do that right now, but… if I just brought you enough fish for a few days you should be able to, right?”

The Cecaelia’s eyes widened with each word until he averted his gaze to hide his reaction. When he looked back up a little later, his eyes were suspiciously red.

The Cecaelia was _crying_ , Nero realized, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Why would you do that for me?”

Nero chuckled sheepishly.

“People keep telling me I’m a pushover. Maybe they are right, but I can’t just stand by and do nothing when I know there’s _something_ I could do to help instead.”

“What’s your name?” the Cecaelia asked suddenly, his eyes wide and pleading as if Nero would deny him that knowledge.

“It’s Nero,” Nero replied easily. “What’s yours?”

The Cecaelia’s expression fell immediately, making Nero feel bad for asking, though he had no idea why that warranted such a reaction.

“I have no name,” the Cecaelia said darkly, “Cecaelia don’t exactly bother _naming_ their offspring before abandoning it.”

 _Shit_ , of course.

_When I was born, and my siblings left…_

He had never so much as mentioned a parent.

Cecaelia killed their mates. Apparently they didn’t care much for their _children_ either, otherwise V wouldn’t be stuck here. But, could the Cecaelia in front of him really be so different, then?

Well, no going back now. Nero had decided he would help him, so that was what he was going to do.

“But, uh, there must be something I can call you?”

The Cecaelia looked thoughtful for a moment.

“You may call me V.”

“V?”

“It’s simple enough. It should suffice.”

Nero blinked, staring at “V” for a moment longer to determine if he was joking or not, but when no other explanation was forthcoming Nero decided to just go with it.

“Uh, sure, _V_. Anyway, you enjoy your meal. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

It was V’s turn to stare at him, trying to determine if Nero meant what he said.

“Right. Thank you, Nero, for _everything_.”

V’s eyes were sparkling, still as captivatingly beautiful as the first time Nero had seen them.

Nero had planned to leave right away before he could change his mind, but then he remembered something. He turned back once more, seeing V’s eyes turn from the fish net in front of him back to Nero questioningly.

“I promise I’ll be back.”

V’s eyes widened and he averted them before shaking his head. When he looked back at Nero there was the most beautiful smile on his face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, _Nero_ ,” V said simply, and yet these few words were enough to take Nero’s breath away.

Nero turned away without another word, afraid that he might never leave if he didn’t.

 

\- - -

 

That was how Nero found himself returning to the Cecaelia’s cave the following days.

The difference was immediately noticeable. On the second day V woke the moment Nero entered his cave. On the third day V came to greet him without Nero ever _needing_ to enter, and the smile when V caught sight of him was one Nero wouldn’t forget all too soon.

And on the fourth day, well…

"You think you’re going to make it?” Nero asked, still worried about the weakened Cecaelia.

V looked better, healthier, but his movements remained careful, mindful of the eggs he still carried within him. He didn’t look nearly as worried as Nero as he looked upon the wall of the gorge.

“When will I, if not now?” he asked simply, as if Nero wasn’t about to just carry him, however he would do that considering the size, if not the _weight_ , of the Cecaelia and his many, _many_ legs.

“You seem more worried about this than I am,” V remarked with obvious amusement. _Right on the nail._ “Don’t worry. Your help is much appreciated, but I am sure I can make it on my own now.“

Nero put some distance between them when V looked at him meaningfully.

He was nervous, _okay?_ Just four days ago he had found V half-dead in his own cave, for God’s sake.

That memory seemed all but forgotten when V slowly made his way up, his tentacles moving in an almost hypnotizing rhythm that propelled him upwards, further and further.

Nero followed him at a distance, his confidence in V growing, but he just couldn’t shake the fear that V might run out of energy before he made it all the way.

That fear was unfounded, when all too soon Nero caught sight of the gorge’s cliff and the clear, lively waters beyond.

"You almost made it, V,” Nero whispered to himself but kept his distance.

It just felt right to leave V this moment of triumph.

Nero watched as V made it the final meters past the gorge and settled down close to the cliff. He didn’t move or speak for a while so Nero approached him slowly.

The Cecaelia’s eyes were wide, apparently just taking in the sight before him. All too quickly V closed his eyes, looking down at the ground instead when he opened them again.

“It’s… surprisingly bright,” he said, sounding almost amused by that fact.

 _Damn_ , of course. Nero hadn’t even considered that. V had spent his whole life down there in the darkness.

“You going to be alright?” Nero asked, immediately worried again.

“Yes. I suppose it will take me a while to get used to it but… just look how _beautiful_ everything is.”

V’s eyes sparkled as he dared looking again, but Nero could only look at V in return. Unfortunately there was only thing Nero associated with the world “beautiful” these days, and the area he lived in and had titled “utterly boring” just a few days ago certainly wasn’t it.

“I can see fish all around! I knew there had to be, but I have never seen it with my own eyes…”

V looked enchanted by everything he saw, and it was infectious. Sure, Nero had seen it all thousands of times but, imagining he hadn’t, it sure was beautiful. It _still_ was, Nero had just long since stopped paying attention to it.

“This is where you live?” V asked him, and Nero hadn’t even noticed him turn around.

“Yeah, it’s not that far from here. Are you… going to need a break before we go there?”

V’s eyes widened, his tentacles twitching in surprise.

“Go? To your _home?”_

 _Aw, shit_. He really hadn’t thought this one through, had he?

Nero scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Y-yeah. I just thought… you can’t return to your cave anymore, right? So you’ll need somewhere to stay, for now anyway,” he explained nervously, “You didn’t think I was just going to abandon you the moment I got you out of that gorge, did you?”

“I held no expectations for you at all,” V said honestly, “I never counted on receiving help from anyone, and yet you offered it. I just decided I would accept however much you were willing to give. If you decide to leave now, I won’t hold it against you. I already owe you my life as it is.”

V was completed serious, and yet Nero couldn’t help the blush rising to his cheeks. _His life?_ Come on, all Nero had done was bring him some fish.

“You don’t,” Nero decided, “and I won’t. Just tell me whether or not you need a break before we move on.”

V smiled. “If you say so. I should be fine for a while longer, don’t worry about me.”

 _But I do_. Nero didn’t say that though, instead he pointed in a direction in the distance.

“It’s that way. Just follow me, and tell me if you need a break or anything.”

V wasn’t looking at him, apparently smiling to himself before he faced Nero once more.

“I will. Thank you for your concern, Nero.”

 

\- - -

 

There wasn’t much to say about Nero’s cave, even though he was proud of it.

It was just that: a cave. It was big and spacious, and housed a coral reef that covered a decent part of it. The reef was also home to a family of fish that loved to keep the cave clean in exchange for living there, so it was a win-win. Most of the corals were soft and pliable, serving as a perfectly comfy bed, and Nero wouldn’t change a thing. Well, except for the surrounding area maybe.

Nero worried about the reef for a moment when he considered V’s size, but the Cecaelia settled in with no sign of a problem. Whether Nero was overestimating the weight of his new “housemate” or just underestimating the sturdiness of the corals he couldn’t tell. All that really mattered was that V seemed happy enough to be here, openly admiring the corals’ many facets of color.

As easily as V settled into the coral reef, Nero and V also settled into a rhythm: Nero would wake in time to see V leaving the cave, eager to explore and see the world he had never been able to before. He would always return around early midday, looking exhausted beyond belief but also _beaming_ with happiness.

“I wish I could go farther,” V said softly when Nero asked, but cradling his still swollen abdomen he added: “but I’m afraid they don’t take too kindly to it.”

There wasn’t much Nero could do to stop V from his excursions, even though he worried. Instead he just kept up hunting enough fish for them both, and offering V a safe spot to return to.

The peace didn’t last long, though.

V’s outings quickly grew shorter as his exhaustion increased until, after just a few days, he was unable to leave at all, restlessly pacing within the cave instead.

It wasn’t just exhaustion that plagued him, though.

V was in _pain_ , trying to hide just how often he cradled his abdomen to massage the increasingly frequent cramps away, but he loved those eggs more than anything. V treated them as if they were already the family he yearned for so dearly. It was as endearing as it was painful to watch at times, the latter only growing worse with each day that passed that had V incapable to so much as _leave_.

How would he ever be able to find another mate like that…?

He wouldn’t. It was as simple as that, but what was Nero supposed to do? He just had no answer for that.

And then it all came to an end one early morning…

 

\- - -

 

V didn’t know what had woken him, only that he was alone when he opened his eyes.

Maybe he had felt Nero leave and had woken from that. It was possible. It had only been a few days, but V had already grown used to the Mer’s presence at his side.

Just what could have made Nero leave? As far as V could tell it was the middle of the night.

Then he felt it: the pain. It was such a constant these days that V almost didn’t notice it anymore, but something was _off_.

His oviduct convulsed painfully like it had in the past days, but the cramps didn’t stop, didn’t _relent_. V knew what it meant, but he wasn’t ready to accept it.

V clutched onto his abdomen as if that could stop the inevitable when his body finally surrendered. The pain eased as his mind screamed in torment when he could feel his body opening up, releasing his eggs, not yet holding any life, into the unforgiving water.

 _"No!_ _”_ he cried, his ears ringing, eyes burning, “No, no, no! _Please_ no…”

V’s arms scrambled to catch the first egg as it emerged. Helplessly exposed to the harmful sea water V cradled it to his chest as if that alone would be enough to save it.

The first sob forced itself past his lips as he felt its siblings, too, slipping out, gathering beneath him as a final testament to his _failure_ …

“V.”

“V! You need to wake up! _V!”_

V woke with a shout from his already tortured throat, his mind scrambling to get a grip on reality.

V’s eyes widened and his arms flew to cover his abdomen.

“My eggs…!” he muttered frantically, hands grasping onto his flesh—

Only to find it still bulging, fingers carefully tracing the outline of each egg he could feel.

“They’re still here… I’m not _alone..."_

He broke into sobs at the sheer _relief_ he felt gripping him.

It took him awhile to even become aware of Nero hovering nearby, clearly unsure what to do with V’s outburst.

He approached slowly when it seemed like V had calmed down.

He hadn’t, not _really_.

“Are you okay…? You were screaming in your sleep.”

“I’m… I’m fine. Just a nightmare…”

 

\- - -

 

It didn’t stop after V’s nightmare, though.

V was pale, barely moving all day in an attempt to hide his pain, but Nero was not an idiot. He could see how tense V was, how tight-lipped despite the obvious shivers wracking his body.

Was it _too late?_ Was it Nero’s fault? If _only—_

V groaned miserably, clutching onto his abdomen in visible agony.

When the cramps ceased he was breathing harshly, helplessly staring at his hands, and that forlorn expression returned to his face.

“I’m running out of time…”

It was obvious V would not give up on his eggs despite holding onto them much longer than was probably healthy for him. Of course he wouldn’t. V loved them as if they already contained the life he wished for them to have so desperately.

Nero would need to come to a decision, and _soon_. It had probably been overly optimistic that V would have a realistic chance of finding another mate in the state he was already in. All Nero had managed to do was to give him _hope_ , only to see it die down again with each passing day, to see his pain worsen with each passing _hour_.

At this point V wasn’t crying, but Nero was about _to_.

“I’m so sorry. I—” he wanted to apologize, he wanted to beg for forgiveness, but V stopped him with a hand on Nero’s arm and that kind, understanding expression on his face.

He had to be in so much pain, even now, and yet he didn’t want Nero to feel _bad_.

“It’s not your fault, Nero. If anything I’m grateful, more than I can ever put into words, for everything you’ve done for me. At least _I_ have a chance at life now… even if _they_ might not…” At that V’s hand returned to his abdomen, feeling the not-quite life resting within him. “Maybe it’s just not meant to be…”

The way he said it with such a finality as if V had, at last, given up any hope he had left, was the last straw.

“How many are there?” Nero blurted out, making V look at him with wide, surprised eyes before looking back at his hands still cradling his aching abdomen.

“There’s four…” V said, though it seemed to pain him to say it, his voice wavering on the edge of a sob. “But soon there will be none… and I’ll be _alone_ again.”

V’s voice finally broke on the last word, red-rimmed eyes shining before he quickly averted them. “I’m sorry.”

If there was one thing Nero couldn’t take it was V apologizing for having _feelings_.

He grabbed V’s hands, barely waiting for V to look back at him, before he blurted out the next thing, the thing he might _regret_ , but right now he couldn’t imagine ever regretting anything more than not helping V _right_ _now_.

“Give them to me,” Nero said, with a confidence he was not sure he felt.

V stared at him, confusion written on his face.

“Give them to me,” Nero repeated, barely believing what he was saying next: “Let _me_ carry your eggs.”

V’s eyes were wide with conflicted emotions: confusion, _doubt_ , but also hope. Nero would do _anything_ to keep it alive this time, but V averted his gaze, his next words uncertain.

“But you said—”

“I know what I said,” Nero interrupted him quickly, painfully aware that he had denied V back then.

If only he had said yes! He could have saved V all the pain he had to endure until now. But Nero hadn’t known V then, and even though he had quickly started to care for him after learning of the life V had led so far it couldn’t compare to the unbridled _affection_ he felt for the other man now.

“But that was _back then_ ,” Nero said. “When I thought you were a _Cecaelia_ , one of those lying, deceitful bastards who use their mates merely for the survival of their own kind. But you are… you’re _kind_ and surprisingly gentle. You want a family so badly it’s… impossible to believe that it would be anything but wonderful,” he admitted softly. “I was alone too, you know. I never considered filling that hole with a family of my own, but with you… it might not be so bad.”

V seemed speechless, his eyes still wide as he processed what Nero had just said, had just _offered_.

“Are you sure?”

Nero couldn’t help it but waver. He was sure he wanted to _help_ V, but was he ready to have a _family?_ He couldn’t be sure. That really wasn’t a decision that could be made that quickly, but V didn’t have that sort of _time_. So Nero decided to be honest: “I… I can’t promise I’ll be a good parent, I really can’t. But I’m willing to _try_ , at least.”

The doubt in V’s eyes finally diminished as his expression softened. He closed the distance between them, and Nero had to keep from growing flustered at the sudden proximity.

“It is admirable that you are,” V said, his green eyes incredibly close as he cupped Nero’s cheek in his palm, “And you would do that? For _me?”_

Nero had to swallow before he could face V directly, but then he grasped V’s hand in both of his because that was something he was sure about.

“ _Yes._ We might not have known each other that long but, you mean _a lot_ to me, V.”

V smiled, looking almost bashful as he inclined his head.

None of that made the following situation any less awkward, though, because…

 _Well,_ Nero knew nothing about Cecaelia reproduction, apart from the rumors Mers told their children to make the kids _fear_ them. That wasn’t exactly going to help him _now_ , and words had always been Nero’s weakness. That unfortunately hadn’t changed in the past few days, either.

“So, uh… is this going to be anything like Mers… reproduce?” Nero asked, decisively not looking at V while he did.

There were obviously going to be differences, seeing as V was neither female nor able to care for his eggs on his own like female Mers were once their eggs had been fertilized. V required a mate to transfer his eggs to instead, and… that was about all Nero knew. That _and_ that V was supposedly going to kill him afterwards. _Really_ helpful.

There was a pause that made Nero glance at V only to see the Cecaelia looking thoughtful.

“I wouldn’t know,” V admitted honestly, “what is Mer reproduction like?”

 _Really?_ Of all the things V seemed to know _that_ was left for Nero to explain to him? Great. This was going to be the worst biology lesson, _ever._

“Uh…” Nero uttered trying to decide where to start with this, “the, uh, the eggs get fertilized within the female’s body. Once the— the eggs have grown solid…” Nero was blushing furiously at this point and V was clearly fighting back a grin each time Nero stumbled over the word. “…they, uh, leave the female’s body, and until they’re ready to be born they’re kept safe in her egg pouch,” he finished his explanation lamely.

V seemed to process that for a moment before softly shaking his head.

“Not quite,” V said, leaning closer, _oh so_ close to Nero’s face. “I’ll need you to fertilize them first,” he said softly right into Nero’s ear, “then I’ll transfer them to _you._ They won’t grow firm until then.”

Okay, _okay_ , he could do that… probably. And really, as intimidating as the whole prospect was, V’s words had no right in _flustering_ Nero as much as they did!

Nero was about to ask another, probably completely _embarrassing_ , question when he was cut of by V’s lips pressing against his.

It was innocent, barely more than a peck, but it effectively derailed all of Nero’s thoughts.

“Nervous already?” V asked with a smirk and Nero felt almost insulted.

“Of course I am! I’ve never—” But V cut him off again, gazing deep into Nero’s eyes, barely any space left between their lips.

“We can’t have that,” V said, “after all, what will you do when you have an _actual_ reason to be nervous then?”

V smirked at him, and Nero couldn’t escape just how seductive that expression was on him. V looked confident in himself, reminding Nero of the V he had met all those days ago, that had just openly asked Nero to be his _mate_. Nero hadn’t even noticed that that side of V had disappeared the moment it had become obvious that Nero _wouldn’t_.

It was slightly infuriating, but Nero had to admit that he _liked_ that side of V.

“I will worry about that when it comes to it,” Nero replied, trying to face V directly but finding it incredibly difficult when that smirk just did _things_ to him.

And somehow that smirk only grew _worse_.

“No, no,” V said, sounding amused, “we can’t have that.”

V leaned in, and this time Nero was prepared, meeting his lips halfway. Nero sighed softly when he finally got to experience the sensation of V’s lips moving against his. They were as soft as they looked, and Nero couldn’t refrain from nipping at them when V pulled back.

V only grinned at him before catching Nero’s lips in another kiss.

Nero could feel V’s tentacles slowly wrapping around his tail, making Nero fight to keep his balance, but he ended up falling into V’s arms regardless. The Cecaelia looked down at him with obvious amusement.

“Maybe we should lie down, hm?”

That was all the warning Nero got before V suddenly let himself fall backwards, pulling Nero with him. The coral reef around them made the fall hardly noteworthy, but Nero looked down at V scoldingly anyway. Or at least he _would_ have if V hadn’t pulled him down into another kiss immediately. Nero quickly found that he just couldn’t say no to _that._

“ _Nero_ ,” V breathed against his lips and the sound was nothing short of _indecent_ , "did you know? A Cecaelia’s color is determined by their non-Cecaelia parent. Just imagine how beautiful they’ll be with your silvery hue.” V looked completely enraptured, his eyes blown wide. “Please Nero, please _breed_ me.”

Nero groaned. How could he say no to that? He brushed a stray strand of hair out of V’s face, and couldn’t help but notice how V immediately leaned into the touch.

V’s eyes stayed focused on his as he took Nero’s hand between his, slowly guiding it down over his body. Nero’s eyes were transfixed on their path downward, past those intricate markings, whose meaning Nero still didn’t know, all the way down to where he saw a number of V’s tentacles parting to reveal something even _softer_ beneath.

“ _Down here_ , Nero,” V said softly, but Nero didn’t even need to be told _._

Nothing could have distracted Nero from the soft, silken folds laying hidden among V’s tentacles. They were parted slightly, almost _inviting,_ but Nero hesitated.

“You may touch, Nero. I want you to, I _need_ you to,” V pleaded softly, and if that wasn’t the prettiest incentive Nero didn’t know what was.

Nero ran two fingers along the seam, just shy of slipping in, and was enraptured by the feeling.

V chuckled softly, making Nero look up at him curiously, but he wasn’t looking at Nero, not at his _face_ at least.

“Someone seems happy to see me,” V remarked amusedly, and Nero honestly hadn’t even noticed.

He didn’t need to look to know that his own cloaca had parted to allow his erect cock to emerge. How could Nero _not_ be aroused by the sight presented to him?

“How could anyone not be?” Nero asked, intending for it to be playful, but his sudden breathlessness made it come out _very_ differently.

“Go on then. I’m ready.”

Nero could only stare down at the beauty laid out before him. He had met this man before him through a sheer _coincidence?_ Just who did he have to thank for that?

V quirked an eyebrow when all Nero did was stare at him.

“Well?”

It was Nero’s turn to smirk at him.

“Sorry, just enjoying the view,” he said before leaning down to kiss V once more.

It was still as perfect as the first time, and he probably wouldn’t grow tired of it anytime soon. Nero pulled back then, slipping two fingers into V’s cloaca just to know how it felt. V groaned at the same time as Nero did.

It was _divine_ , soft and hot and only waiting for _him._ Nero didn’t make V wait any longer. He removed his fingers to replace them with his own erect cock, the tapered length sliding in without any resistance. Nero groaned low in his throat when V’s velvety heat surrounded him.

" _Yes_ , Nero,” V sighed into his ear as his arms came up to clutch onto Nero’s back.

Nero was all the way inside him, V’s sensitive walls pulsing hotly around him. The feeling was overwhelming even before Nero pulled out to thrust back in, making them both moan in unison.

V’s voice was like the sound of heaven, all wrecked and breathless, and they had barely started.

Nero quickly settled into a rhythm, pulling out halfway before thrusting back in, and V’s hold on him only tightened, moaning softly into Nero’s ear at every thrust.

“You feel so good, V,” Nero groaned, feeling V’s tentacles wrap around his tail as if they were afraid he would _leave_.

“ _Deeper_ , Nero, I _need—_ ” V’s voice broke off as Nero sunk back into him.

 _Deeper?_ Well, if he _wanted_ it that way…

Nero put more force behind his next thrust, delving even deeper into V until their cloacas all but rubbed against each other. It sent another jolt of sensation through Nero that had him moaning as he repeated the motion, over and over again.

V was trembling beneath him, his surprisingly sharp claws digging into Nero’s skin, but the pain didn’t even register.

And the he felt it: another passage deeper _within_ that seemed to open up slowly under his continuous thrusts. Nero didn’t know what to make of it, but V’s moans only increased in volume so he took that as a good sign.

When whatever it was that was hidden deep within V’s sensitive flesh finally opened all the way Nero found himself reaching even deeper. And _there_ he could feel them: soft and malleable, yet solid enough in their distinctive shape that there was no doubt what they were.

“Yes, _there, please!”_ V wailed, clutching onto him with his claws. “I need— I need your _cum!”_

“Fuck, _V,_ ” Nero groaned, trying to aim each thrust where V needed it _most_.

It was hot, unbearably so, V’s cloaca clenching around him in ways Nero had never felt before. He wouldn’t last much longer, and yet Nero wanted to relish that feeling for as long as he could.

V’s green gaze landed on him, surprisingly clear all of a sudden.

“ _Nero_ ,” he gasped between thrusts, “Mers— _mark_ their mates— do they not?”

Nero’s blood boiled at those words and he slowed his movements for a moment.

“I am aware… I am not, but… would you do me the _honor…_ anyway?” V forced out past his breathlessness, and not a second later Nero’s fangs hovered over his neck.

“Are you _sure?“_ Nero growled, barely waiting for V to nod meekly before he thrust back into him, sinking his fangs into V’s flesh at the same time.

The shock of sensation was instant as V cried out, his hold on Nero growing tighter still. Nero groaned, sloppily lapping up V’s blood before it could dissolve as he spilled his seed deep within V with weak little thrusts.

Nero tried his best not to land on top of V as his strength suddenly left him, spent and satisfied. He was breathing harshly as he moved aside, slipping out of V. The Cecaelia was breathing deeply, looking content. As content as one could look all flushed and disheveled and with a fresh bite mark on their neck, anyway.

“Nero,” V said softly, “come _here_.”

He motioned for Nero to come closer even though they were barely a foot apart, so Nero obliged him. V looked at him almost sleepily before reaching up and pulling him into a kiss. It was uncoordinated and a little sloppy, but no less sweet. Nero looked at V afterwards, enchanted all over again.

“That’s… not all though, is it?” he asked softly, not wanting to break the calm that seemed to have settled over them.

“No,” V said just as quietly before stretching out his limbs, his tentacles twitching lazily. “But I’ll need a moment. You look like you could use a break, too,” he added with a smirk.

“You got that right,” Nero admitted honestly, making himself comfortable next to his mate.

It was a weird thought, having a _mate_ all of a sudden, but that was the least crazy thing he had signed up for today, wasn’t it?

A few of V’s tentacles draped themselves across Nero’s tail, moving in an almost petting motion across his skin. It was nice, _comfortable_. It was hard to believe that Nero was about to— _Well_ , actually he was thankful for every moment he didn’t have to think about _that_ yet, but those moments were numbered and passed quickly.

It didn’t take long for Nero to notice V staring at him, and he knew his time of respite was up. Nero swallowed before facing him.

"So, uhm, I don’t— I mean… male Mers don’t have an egg pouch, what should I…?”

“That is not an issue,” V assured him, looking incredibly pleased and amused. “Since we are dependent on non-Cecaelia mates we are not limited by such _‘requirements’_ as long as they are warm and safe within your body. Your cloaca will serve them _just fine_.”

The thought alone was enough to make Nero go pale.

“ _Fuck_ …” he breathed softly, but V only chuckled.

“I’ll gladly carry your eggs in return when that time comes”, V offered easily, “have you ever had them before?”

Nero immediately went from pale to blushing furiously. _That_ was not a thought he needed to have _right_ now.

Of course V didn’t know about the way Mers normally reproduced, but he just had to know _that_ tidbit about male Mers, didn’t he?

“O-Of course not!” Nero said quickly, still blushing hotly.

V hummed softly as he moved on top of him.

“Are you ready then, Nero?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be…” Nero replied, and V’s expression fell, looking worried immediately. Nero sighed and pulled him into a kiss to get rid of the expression. “Which means you would better _hurry it up_ , before I can change my mind.”

V looked at him understandingly.

“I’m afraid this part is little more _‘involved’_ , so bear with me.”

Nero huffed a laugh.

“More involved than what we _just_ did? Sounds like a challenge,” he said jokingly, receiving a smirk from V in return.

“You’ll see what I mean,” V said as he positioned himself right above Nero’s cloaca which had returned to being little more than a slit right above his tail, and for a moment nothing happened

Nero was openly staring at where their cloacas aligned when it seemed like nothing was going to happen, but then something emerged: white in color, a stark contrast against V’s tentacles, and not overly big, maybe the size of two fingers. It was _hard_ , Nero quickly realized as it started sliding into him, hard and _unyielding_ , and Nero couldn’t suppress a groan as it pressed into him relentlessly.

" _Fuck!_ W-what—?”

“Don’t worry. They are not going to move once they are inside,” V reassured him quickly, but Nero only grew more nervous.

_They?_

As if on cue the… _the thing_ seemed to have decided that it had settled deep enough—or maybe it was extended all the way?—and ceased moving, only for Nero’s eyes to be drawn back downward where an identical appendage emerged from the opposite side of V’s cloaca.

Nero gasped, trying and failing to take some deep breaths as it pressed into him much like the first one had: quick and relentless.

“Fuck, what are those?” he asked again, actually able to finish his question this time.

“My stylets,” V answered calmly, way calmer than the situation warranted in Nero’s opinion. “As I said they are not going to move once they’re all the way inside. Their sole purpose is to keep you open and immobile so the eggs can’t get damaged during the transfer.”

If Nero didn’t know any better, he would say that V almost sounded _amused_ at Nero’s whole predicament, but that least that explained why those ‘stylets’ were about as yielding as a metal rod, and about as much _fun_.

“I will have to apologize in advance since the next step won’t be overly pleasant either.”

Nero huffed, trying to be calmer than he really was.

“None of this will be fun, huh?” he asked rhetorically.

V chuckled, leaning closer to brush stray strands from Nero’s face.

“It will be hell,” he said softly, not even trying to gloss over his words, “such is the price to pay for creating new life.”

Strangely enough Nero felt himself calming at these words, or maybe they just opened his eyes for the first time. V had gone through _hell_ himself already for the very same reason. Nero’s eyes fell to V’s abdomen, still distended with his clutch of now fertile eggs.

Soon enough those were going to be inside Nero _instead._ The thought was enough to make him dizzy, but those eggs also held V’s deepest wish, one he had been denied for _years_ , and he was entrusting them to _Nero_.

He wanted to blame the sudden tightness of his throat on his nervousness but that wasn’t it, not _all of it_ anyway.

“It is not without its… pleasant side effects, I’ve heard. But those, too, tend to be more overstimulating than merely pleasant.”

“Oh _joy_ ,” Nero muttered sarcastically to cover up his growing discomfort.

The next moment he found himself embraced, pressed closely against a lean chest, and Nero let out a breath he hadn’t even noticed he had been holding. He relaxed into the embrace despite their slightly awkward position. V was obviously refraining from pressing any closer yet, which Nero was grateful for. He wouldn’t admit it but those stylets simply _hurt_ , not because they were big but because they were _hard_ , and he was glad for every moment he got to grow used to the intrusion.

“ _Thank you,_ Nero,” V breathed into his ear, and Nero couldn’t help but squirm, heat rising to his cheeks all over again.

“ _Yeah, yeah_ ,” he said, trying for nonchalant but probably failing. “I’m ready, y-you can go on.”

Did he actually just stutter? Nero buried his head further into V’s chest at the embarrassing realization that yes, _yes_ he did.

It was a good thing his voice was already muffled when V took him up on his word and pressed closer, his stylets sinking even deeper into Nero. But that wasn’t the only thing that happened, Nero quickly realized. Until now the stylets had converged slightly, lessening the stretch where their tips met inside him. The closer V got, pressing them deeper into Nero, the more the stylets _straightened_ , all but stretching Nero open to make space between them. All Nero could do was breathe harshly against V’s chest to keep from emitting more embarrassing sounds. A whimper escaped regardless as the pressure only kept increasing for several excruciating moments.

V’s hold on him tightened, a hand stroking down Nero’s back in an attempt to soothe him.

“It’s alright, you’re doing so well. Just a little— … _more._ ”

It was safe to say that Nero had never been spread further in his _life_. V gasped loudly, his whole body twitching for a moment before falling still. His arms returned to wrap around Nero’s shoulders, one hand wandering up to stroke the back of his head.

“They’re in,” V informed him softly.

Nero only whimpered in response. Considering the sheer impossible stretch he could only _hope_ they were, and yet that was only _the preparation_ for the actual act, it seemed. Could Nero even handle what was about to happen? That was the only question he had never even _asked_ himself in all of this.

“It’s alright,” V said, “tell me when you’re ready to go on. I will wait.”

Nero chuckled weakly, realizing how true his words from earlier had been. He didn’t think he’d _ever_ be ready for this, but he had already come this far, right?

Nero sighed, taking deep breaths as he waited for the pain to lessen.

“I… I think I’m ready,” he said after a while, gazing into V’s patient, sea green eyes.

“You don’t need to pressure yourself,” V told him but Nero only shook his head.

“I’m only going to grow more nervous when we wait any longer.”

V nodded, releasing Nero from his embrace to sit back up. Nero grimaced when that alone was enough to jostle the stylets within him. V looked at him apologetically, but Nero couldn’t focus on that when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Something emerged from V’s cloaca, nestled between the two stylets: big and purplish in color, a lot darker than the surrounding flesh. That had to be… V’s ovipositor, right? Nero had never seen one before…

It was long and big with a tapered tip. About two thirds of its length were covered in ridges that seemed to increase in width only to suddenly grow slender and even towards the base. Nero couldn’t see its _actual_ base, and he hadn’t exactly been able to _feel_ it earlier, either. He… had no idea where it actually emerged from, but maybe he would be able to find out when they had the chance to do this again. For now, though, Nero had other things to focus on, like _surviving_ this ordeal.

V’s ovipositor was impressive in size, so much so that Nero would worry about it if he wasn’t already stretched so far that _that_ hardly seemed like a problem at this point.

“You are sure you’re ready?” V asked one last time, and Nero nodded.

“Yes, just— _go_ for it.”

And V _did_ , his ovipositor sliding into the hole his stylets had formed for just that purpose. Nero gasped softly when he felt it brush against his skin. It was a lot… _softer_ than it looked, and the ridges felt heavenly against his sensitive walls. Heavenly enough, in fact, that his cock threatened to peak up in interest, but Nero forced it down, trying to keep his heart rate even. He had a feeling this was going to be complicated enough even without his cock getting mixed up in it.

The hot length pressing into him was much like the stylets in the way that it pressed in in one swift motion before apparently settling within him. Nero was just grateful that the feeling was a lot less excruciating this time around, and instead even arousing.

“This is it,” V said softly.

But of course that wasn’t actually _it._ That was only the _preparation_ for what was to come.

Nero closed his eyes. It wasn’t painful, not right now anyway, but it wasn’t any less unnerving. Maybe it would pass faster if he just didn’t look?

V chuckled softly, and Nero could feel him brush softly across his forehead.

“It will be alright,” V said and Nero wanted to believe it.

He _really_ did, but then V’s ovipositor swelled and Nero felt a something spill into him, hot and _liquid_. A lubricant of some sort? Then the organ within him began moving, though it didn’t move so much as it _pulsed_ , until Nero felt something press against the already abused rim of his cloaca.

Nero closed his eyes tightly, but he quickly realized that it only served to heighten the sensation so he opened them, gazing up at V instead. V was looking at him, but his expression was tense, _focused_.

Nero tried not to whimper as the pressure against his cloaca increased, but it was useless and he cried out as the first egg finally slipped into him.

“It’s _alright_ , everything’s _okay_ ,” V’s voice told him, but it was hard to focus.

It was painful. Nero hadn’t expected it to be any different, but it was still worse than he had thought. He felt _full_ already, and the rim of his cloaca throbbed in pain. He was stretched so far, and yet he was forced to stretch even further to accommodate the eggs.

“Focus on _me._ The pain will pass.”

“ _V_ …” Nero whimpered softly, feeling those arms embrace him once more.

“You’re doing _so_ _good_. You’re being so good for _our kids, our family_.”

Despite V’s best attempts at distracting him Nero couldn’t suppress the yell that escaped him as the second egg pressed into him.

It was _painful!_ He couldn’t—!

“Hush, it’s _alright_. _It will pass._ You’re doing _so well_.”

Nero held onto V’s soothing words like a lifeline.

There were only four, right? He was already _halfway_ there. He could do this…

But the third egg was somehow bigger than its siblings, pressing against Nero’s abused rim relentlessly without slipping in.

V grunted softly and Nero could only lie there and whine pathetically. V was forced to pull out halfway, stylets and all, before sliding back in with a thrust that ripped another broken yell from Nero… but the pressure was gone and Nero felt so much _fuller_.

“I’m sorry. _I’m sorry_ , Nero. You’re almost there. You’re so _good_ , so _perfect_.”

Nero was half delirious at this point, touching his now distended abdomen in a haze.

The fourth egg slipped in without a problem. Nero might not even have noticed it if not for the obvious swelling of his bulge.

That… that was it, _right?_

V collapsed slightly to the side of him, breathing harshly but clearly conscious enough to not land directly on top of Nero. Nero had been so caught up in his own pain that he hadn’t even noticed how much effort it must have taken for V as well. It was hard to focus on _anything_ right now, though, except for how _full_ he felt, and he cradled his abdomen not unlike he had seen V do not too long ago.

“ _Fuck_ … feels like I’m gonna burst…”

A soft chuckle filled his ears as V’s hand returned to brush more stray strands from his face.

“They are yet small, but with your care they’ll grow until they are big and strong.”

“ _Damn_ ,” Nero whistled, torn between being impressed and being _scared_ , “and how long is that gonna take?”

“Three weeks, give or take.”

“Fuck…”

His curse was rewarded with another chuckle, a lot more amused this time.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you until then,” V vowed and Nero couldn’t help but be in awe when he looked at him, _really_ looked at him.

V looked so much better already. Without his burden, the constant pain weighing him down, V was simply _beautiful_ , radiating a strength and confidence he had lacked before.

Nero closed his eyes, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden. Having V care for him really did sound heavenly right about now.

Nero was about to drift off when he felt V touching him, the Cecaelia’s hand reverently stroking over Nero’s swollen stomach.

“My _family_ ,” V said with the softest expression Nero had ever seen on his face, “I’ll protect you, _all of you_.”

Nero smiled.

“I’m sure you will,” he replied, not even fully awake anymore.

And with that same smile still on his lips Nero finally fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this self-indulgent piece of writing!  
> If you liked it leave a kudos or a comment, or come yell at me on [tumblr](http://jjkmagic.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/JJKMagic) <3  
>   
> This now has [FANART](https://v-for-supervixen.tumblr.com/post/184715733269/cecaeliav-and-his-little-babies-inspired-by) by the lovely v-for-supervixen <3
> 
> Feel free to subscribe if you want to be notified when the next chapter goes up. There's still MUCH more to this AU ;)
> 
> Written for SpardaWeek on Twitter.


End file.
